ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dawn of Light
Summary The Overlord has won. And now the Ninja must find allies to take back Ninjago. Episode 145-The Storm (New Ninjago City) 'Broadcast: '''Todays forecast for Ninjago is a whole lot of chaos, so be sure to bring your weapons as you could at any time happen across these wanted criminals. '''Kai: '''Yes, those ninja, serpentine and elemental master. They've all evaded us. '''Overlord: '''But they can't hide forever. But we must move forward with the plan. I need a real body. '''Kai: '''Flame is already working on it. '''Overlord: '''It must be the most powerful body ever least I take his instead. '''Kai: '''Oh, it will be powerful once a portion of frost magic is also transferred into it. It'll combine both dragon and human form into one powerful body. '''Overlord: '''It better be. ''(Elsewhere) 'Jay: '''Where are we going? '''Lloyd: '''I don't know Jay, I don't know. '''Griffin Turner: '''Somewhere safe. Not even the Overlord should know about this place. '''Wu: '''The Overlord is ancient. As such, he knows more about Ninjago then we do. '''Skylor: '''So there's a chance that he does know about this place? '''Wu: '''Yes, there is a chance he does. '''Paleman: '''Well if he does. We'll be ready. ''(Temple of Wisdom) 'Wu: '''The Temple of Wisdom. '''Lloyd: '''You know it? '''Wu: '''Yes, this place was built during my childhood after the Overlord and his stone army had been defeated. '''Skylor: '''So the Overlord doesn't know about this place. '''Ray: '''He doesn't. But Kai will. '''Skylor: '''What do you mean? '''Maya: '''When Nya and Kai were young. We told them stories about this place. '''Skylor: '''I see. We should also get inside. Because a storms brewing. ''(New Ninjago City) 'Kai: '''That storms is growing in size, perhaps we can use it further empower your new body. '''Overlord: '''Yes, more power.. Episode 146-New Body ''(Temple of Wisdom) 'Zane: '''My sensors still indicate that the storm is active. But it has grown in size. '''Cole: '''What do you mean it's grown in size? '''Pixel: '''The storms unnatural. '''Jay: '''Is it Tor? '''Lloyd: '''Or Nya? '''Nya: '''It isn't me, I've been with you guys the whole time. '''Tor: '''Nor me. I haven't gotten into a battle with anyone yet. '''Wu: '''This storm is indeed unnatural Zane. But growing in size. Whatever has caused this has tremendous power. ''(New Ninjago City) 'Kai: '''The storm seems unnatural. '''Overlord: '''Because it is unnatural. I'm yet to pinpoint what is the exact cause of the storm. '''Flame: '''The master's master's new body is ready. '''Overlord: '''Excellent. Let us see to it that I am finally able to roam Ninjago at my own free will. '''Kai: '''Yes. Let us begin. ''(Later) 'Overlord: '''I feel powerful. Now we must find out where the ninja are hiding. '''Kai: '''I think I have an idea where they might be. A place built after you were defeated by the First Spinjitzu master. A temple called The Temple of Wisdom. '''Overlord: '''They think they're smart to hid in a place that I don't know about. It would've been smart if not foolish. Lead a force and smoke them out into the open. '''Kai: '''Yes master. ''(Temple of Wisdom) 'Skylor: '''I've got this odd feeling about this place. Almost as if it's speaking out to me. '''Ray: '''The temple will do that to those who are troubled. Listen to it for it will reveal a small glimpse of the future. '''Skylor: '''Ok.... No, oh my. '''Ray: '''What did you see? '''Skylor: '''I saw a three headed dragon in New Ninjago City. The Overlord was smirking in the background in a new body. But Kai was nowhere to be seen. We could be fighting elsewhere '''Ray: '''The glimpse that the temple gives you is also from your eyes. You will be seeing this in the future. '''Skylor: '''You mean, this dragon is going to attack us. '''Nya: '''We got bigger problems then the future right now. The temples under attack. '''Ray: '''Kai. We need to get out of here. '''Nya: '''That's the problem. Most of the exits are blocked. '''Skylor: '''We need a distraction. '''Wu: '''We will provide a distraction. The Serpentine are letting the citizens out through a tunnel while some of the elemental masters are fighting back. Cole, Jay, Zane and Pixel are helping to push them back as well. But we need to go. This fight is over and we are not ready to fight back. '''Nya: '''But what off the others? '''Skylor: '''remember when I said that part of Kai is still good. Perhaps he will show mercy and keep them alive. '''Ray: '''He will. Jay saw it. '''Nya: '''They're going to get captured! '''Maya: '''Yes. But we must go now. '''Skalidor: '''This way, quickly. Skales will meet you on the other side. And he had something that you might want to see. I shall help hold them back. '''Wu: '''The we must go. Hurry. We have no time to waste. Episode 147-Return of The Bounty ''(Temple of Wisdom) 'Commander Flame: '''These elemental masters and ninja put up a good fight master. But they were overwhelmed by our force. '''Kai: '''Keep them alive. Was there any sign of the Serpentine or other elemental masters or ninja? '''Commander Magma: '''No master. They've all vanished. '''Kai: '''They can't run for ever. Take the rest to the prison. We must return to the Overlord at once and inform him of our victory. ''(On the other side of the mountain range housing the Temple of Wisdom) 'Skales: '''I'm glad you could make it. Or at least, most of you. '''Skylor: '''What is it you have, Skalidor said you had something. '''Skales: '''Oh yes. Follow me. For a time now. We saw that the times you ninja saved us required something in return. When your former base. The Destiny Bounty was destroyed by Garmadon's colossus. We took it upon ourselves to build a new one. '''Nya: '''Another Destiny Bounty? '''Skales: '''Yes. It will serve you well. But we must hurry and take off before they discover that we are able to be air born. '''Wu: '''Yes. Let us hurry. ''(Destiny Bounty) 'Skales: '''We need to plan a strategy to take down the Overlord. Acidicus informed me that he had a new body. A body that was a mix between his dragon form and human form. '''Skylor: '''Meaning that he's no longer inhabiting Kai's mind. '''Nya: '''We might have a chance against Kai now without that guidance. '''Ray: '''Wu, does this storm remind of you something. '''Wu: '''Yes, it does. A threat that I though was defeated long ago. '''Nya: '''Not them. Episode 148-Time ''(Destiny Bounty) 'Nya: '''Not them '''Skylor: '''Who? '''Skales: '''Those who showed no care towards us when they created their own army from our blood. '''Wu: '''The two who caused me to vanish into time '''Krux: '''It is us. The Time Twins have returned to conquer Ninjago. '''Acronix: '''Hey brother. The Ninja seem different. And a serpentine. What is going on. '''Ray: '''You again '''Krux: '''Still holding a grudge against us I see. '''Maya: '''I would harm you to pain you'd never felt if we weren't so defeated right now. '''Acronix: '''Well, that'll make conquering Ninjago much easier for us. '''Skylor: '''It won't. Because someone already beat you to it. That person manipulated and corrupted one of our friends. My boyfriend into an evil warlord. But this person now rules Ninjago. They've captured our friends and allies. '''Krux: '''Great, I told you we should arrive in the future brother, not the present. '''Acronix: '''Quiet, I want to know who's ruling Ninjago and who was corrupted. '''Wu: '''We do not have the power to fight back against such a force of darkness right now. '''Lloyd: '''Yeah. And with only us. We won't stand much of a chance against the Overlord. '''Krux: '''The Overlord. But isn't he suppose to be dormant. '''Nya: '''You can thank the Oni for this. They used dark matter and awakened him. He then went on to corrupt and manipulate Kai. '''Acronix: '''That fire spitter, he's almost impossible to corrupt. '''Griffin Turner: '''Yet the Overlord found a way. '''Karlof: '''Karlof still not like Time Twins for forcing him to work on evil project. '''Neuro: '''But we can always still find a way to win the coming battle. ''(New Ninjago City) 'Kai: '''Those colours in the storm are familiar. '''Overlord: '''Indeed. '''Kai: '''Krux and Acronix. The masters of time. Though with out their powers, they are still formidable. Most likely come to conquer Ninjago. '''Overlord: '''How sad for them that We've already done that. '''Kai: '''Yes. But now I get to show them what happens when you mess with us. '''Overlord: '''We shall remain here. They will no doubt ally with the ninjas only so that they are able to conquer Ninjago themselves. They will come. But we must be ready. '''Kai: '''And we will be. Episode 149-Skeletons ''(Destiny Bounty) 'Skylor: '''So, how are we going to fight back against the Overlord and Kai. '''Krux: '''I don't know, you're the ones who've faced them in combat. '''Lloyd: '''And we've lost ever battle. We need an army to balance the odds. '''Skales: '''The serpentine are already ready for war. But even then, they still outnumber us. '''Wu: '''Perhaps the forces of the underworld will be willing to help us. '''Karlof: '''But how we get them to help. '''Lloyd: '''With a simple promise. '''Nya: '''Then let's do it. But how do we get there. Flame destroyed the only entrance to the underworld years ago. '''Wu: '''There is always a way. ''(New Ninjago City) 'Kai: '''No, over there. '''Commander Flame: '''These titans don't have brains. They just follow orders to the letter when they feel like it. '''Kai: '''Well then, I'll just make sure they always do it. If you don't follow my orders straight. You will answer to my master. '''Commander Flame: '''Of course, fear does get them moving. '''Overlord: '''How goes the fortifications of the city? '''Kai: '''We are almost ready for an assault, if they're foolish enough to even attempt such a thing. '''Overlord: '''They will be. But not without help from elsewhere. ''(Underworld) 'Wyplash: '''And why would we help you? '''Lloyd: '''You want to be stuck down here for ever. '''Wyplash: '''I don't know. It's better then getting beaten by you. '''Nya: '''This isn't getting anywhere. The Overlord's taken control over Ninjago. And will most likely set his sights here soon enough. '''Wyplash: '''Why didn't you mention the Overlord. That guy's the reason why Samukai's dead. His evil corrupting Garmadon lead to all this trouble. I see no harm in teaching the one who caused us this pain what happens when you upset others. '''Wu: '''Then we must go. If we delay any further. He will notice that we are gathering allies... Episode 150-The Final Battle Begins ''(New Ninjago City) 'Commander Volcanic: '''Hey, Magma, do you see that. '''Commander Magma: '''See what? '''Commander Flame: '''The advancing army of serpentine and skeletons you dummy. '''Commander Magma: '''Oh, um, do we attack. '''Commander Flame: '''Let them have the first go. We shall show them that we don't hold back. ''(Elsewhere) 'Skylor: '''Are you sure this'll work. '''Nya: '''It worked for the Great Devourer. So why not us. '''Lloyd: '''Nya's got a point. '''Wu: '''We must be ready for anything. '''Shadow warrior: '''Hey, did you hear something? '''Shadow Warrior: '''No, your ears must be playing up again. '''Shadow Warrior: '''I thought I fixed that. Must have a faulty core. ''(Borg Tower) 'Overlord: '''They approach from below, above and on the ground. '''Kai: '''Do we let them know we know where they are? '''Overlord: '''For the sky and ground yes. But let those below get away. '''Kai: '''Make it interesting. '''Overlord: '''Yes. Now then. Let our forces know that they may attack. ''(New Ninjago City) 'Commander Flame: '''Orders from the master just came through. We're clear to attack. So. Dark Empire, Attack. '''General Rockcrunch: '''At last, a battle for my skill. '''Skales: '''Serpentine, attack! '''Wyplash: '''Skeletons, attack! Episode 151-Battle In The Streets ''(New Ninjago City Streets) 'Skylor: '''They don't know we're here. '''Lloyd: '''Good, we can use that to our advantage. We advance towards what appears to be Borg Tower. '''Nya: '''That's what's left of Borg Tower. Look around it. It's turned into a castle. '''Wu: '''We shall invade the castle and take them down. '''Commander Flame: '''No one gets to the castle. '''Griffin Turner: '''We'll handle these guys. You lot get to the castle. '''Karlof: '''Karlof hungry for action. '''Neuro: '''At least I'll stand a chance. I can see what they are about to do next. '''Skylor: '''Good luck. Ok, let's go and get our friends. ''(Later) 'Commander Flame: '''You're good master of mind. But You're still going to loose this fight. '''Neuro: '''I've seen your thoughts. You're a hive mind. You and the other two commanders are what allow the other shadows to remain active. With you three, they are nothing more then training dummies to knock over. '''Griffin Turner: '''Then let's say goodbye to these guys. '''Karlof: '''Karlof agree. Episode 152-Castle Invasion ''(Borg Tower-Castle) 'Overlord: '''They approach. Keep Master Wu busy Rockcrunch '''General Rockcrunch: '''Yes master. '''Kai: '''I want Skylor. '''Overlord: '''Take her. But I'll be taking Lloyd. ''(Elsewhere) 'Wu: '''They know we are here. They've known the whole time. '''Nya: '''Well, we'll be ready for them. '''Skylor: '''Glad you made back. What about the others? '''Nya: '''They're right behind me. '''Cole: '''Let's show them what we can do. '''General Rockcrunch: '''Master, we have a problem. '''Overlord: '''It is nothing you can't handle. '''Cole: '''Want to be on that. '''General Rockcrunch: '''My body. You've shattered my body. '''Cole: '''Now we can head on. Episode 153-Taking Him Down ''(Borg Tower-Castle) 'Overlord: '''At last you arrive ninja. But this place is far too small for us all to fight in. '''Kai: '''So I'm going to make it large. ''(Street) 'Skylor: '''What? '''Overlord: '''Now this is enough space for us to fight in. '''Kai: '''You're all going down. '''Skylor: '''No, because we know that your going to join us Kai. '''Overlord: '''Fools. I am beyond anything you've ever seen now. ''(They fight) (Kai and Skylor) 'Kai: '''You see how powerful I've become Skylor. '''Skylor: '''Yeah, and it's made you weak. '''Kai: '''Lies. I've become stronger then before at the Overlord's side. '''Skylor: '''And he's just using you. '''Kai: '''Lies. I'm his right hand, his fist. I've created his armies. I've made this happen on his orders. '''Skylor: '''And you'll fail. Because evil never wins. '''Kai: '''It does when fate calls it to. ''(Overlord and the others) 'Overlord: '''You are all weak. You see how powerful I've become. I'm stronger then all of you combined. '''Lloyd: '''Yet you still fail to realise where that power comes from. '''Overlord: '''Darkness fuels me. You are all weak. '''Lloyd: '''That's where you're wrong. Power comes from others. Stand together we are strong. But alone, we are weak. It is my friends and our bond that allows us to win time and time again. And yet, you still fail to notice this. '''Overlord: '''I've seen plenty over my time ninja. But you're lost. You have no land to protect. Right now, you are the invading army. '''Cole: '''I'd like to counter that. We've helped save many from your rule. So you're still the invading army. '''Overlord: '''No, I am stronger then before, I am your doom. '''Lloyd: '''No, because where there is darkness, there shall always be light. And my light shall be brighter then your darkness. '''Overlord: '''No. How are you defeating me. '''Zane: '''Our bond '''Pixel: '''Our power '''Jay: '''Our family '''Nya: '''Our friends '''Wu: '''Our training '''Cole: '''Our mind '''Lloyd: '''And our hearts. '''Overlord: '''Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. You may have defeated me. But I've still got one last card to play. '''Kai: '''What's happening, My body is changing. '''Skylor: '''I told you he would betray you. '''Overlord: '''It's the complete opposite my dear. He's becoming, OverKai. Episode 154-The Overlords Final Stand ''(New Ninjago City) 'Griffin Turner: '''What'd we miss? '''Cole: '''Nothing much, just the Overlord giving Kai extra power. '''Kai: '''I feel stronger then before, I feel powerful, I feel like I can take on the Firstbourne and win. '''Skylor: '''Just as the temple let me see. A three headed dragon and the Overlord smirking in the background. '''OverKai: '''I am going to crush you all! '''Lloyd: '''No, we will stop you and bring you back to the light. '''Overlord: '''It is too late. He has the power of darkness. You will never defeat him unless he dies. '''Skylor: '''There is always another way to do things. '''OverKai: '''Burn, Freeze, Destroy. '''Wu: '''He is three separate people. Burn, Freeze and Destroy. We must take out Destroy if we are to win. '''Cole: '''How do we do that? '''Karlof: '''Karlof not know. '''Neuro: '''By working together. I can read their minds and tell you what he is about to do. '''Skylor: '''Lloyd, you have to cleanse him of the evil and darkness. '''Lloyd: '''But doing so might kill him. '''Skylor: '''If there's a chance that Kai will be back to himself afterwards. It's a risk I'm willing to allow happen. '''Lloyd: '''Ok. But I just hope he can forgive me for this. '''Overlord: '''Ha ha ha. You are always the foolish ones. '''Wu: '''You are weaker then before Overlord. Perhaps you wish to see two others who could teach you a lesson, a lesson in time. '''Krux: '''Let us show this guy what we can do brother. '''Acronix: '''Yes brother. '''Overlord: '''Get away from me. '''OverKai: '''You you you will will will die die die. '''Lloyd: '''Not today Kai. '''OverKai: '''No no no '''Skylor: '''It's working. He's becoming himself once more. ''(Large explosion) 'Skylor: '''My head. What happened? '''Nya: '''We won. The Overlord's gone. But Kai's nowhere to be found. '''Lloyd: '''It was a risk doing that. But doing so drained my energy. '''Ray: '''Where is Kai? '''Skylor: '''A risk that was taken to help cure him didn't go as planned. He's gone. Forever '''Voice: '''Help, anyone? '''Skylor: '''Who said that? '''Voice: '''Hello, I'm buried here and can feel my body being crushed. '''Maya: '''It sounds familiar, yet muffled by rock. Help him. '''Skylor: '''KAI! '''Kai: '''Sky, you're crushing me. '''Skylor: '''Sorry, we just thought you had died. '''Kai: '''No, fate has other things planned for me. One of them being that I was to live. '''Ray: '''Your left hand. It's returned to normal. '''Kai: '''It has. The curse of Frost Magic is gone. '''Maya: '''It seems that risk cured more then your darkness son. '''Nya: '''I'm glad you're back on our side. '''Kai: '''Yes. No more Overlord, no more. ''(Elsewhere) '''Overlord: '''I will have my revenge Ninjago. And when I do, you will regret everything.... Characters Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions Category:Galvatream's universe